Love In The Dark
by DreamWalker18
Summary: Series of drabbles based on songs from my Ipod set on shuffle. Annie/Auggie with one explicit word.


**Hey, I know its been over a year since I've updated. But honestly, I've sort of given up on my other stories. So, instead, I'll be posting short drabbles for the series Cover Affairs. I'm completely in love with Annie/Auggie so I did this little thing that everyone seems to be doing. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Covert Affairs or... Auggie (sob sob sob). They belong to their respective owners.**

**Rules:**

**1.** Pick a pairing you like (Auggie and Annie of course lol)

**2.**Turn on your I-pod and put it on shuffle.

**3.**Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.

**4.** No lingering afterwords.

**5.** Do 10 of these and post them.

* * *

**All Time Low by The Wanted**

Auggie let out yet another imperceptible sigh. His sightless eyes traveled across the landscape of nothingness, his mind slipping back into his previous thoughts about… about _her. _He couldn't seem to get her out of his head. The smell of her Jo Malone grapefruit perfume, the clicking of her kitten heals as she passed his desk every morning, the way her slight hands seemed to send an electric shock through his system every time their fingers brushed when she brought him coffee. Auggie rubbed the heals of his hands against his eyes in a rather futile attempt to rid himself of his mental image of her. And then suddenly, Auggie Anderson was plagued by a question he'd never allowed cross his mind.

What did Annie Walker taste like?

* * *

**Still Around by 3OH3!**

Annie stared in disbelief at the name displayed across the phone's screen, the name echoing rather ominously in her head. Liza Hearn… She shook her head in an attempt to clear it. What the hell was Auggie thinking? Didn't he know- couldn't he tell how she felt about him? She ground her teeth slowly back and forth. She was here, waiting to be noticed, hoping beyond hope that Auggie, the man she thought saw her like no one else could, would finally open his eyes, metaphorically speaking, and see the feelings she had buried. Couldn't he see that he was burning down the bridge of trust they'd built together?

He scrambled out of his room, his heart pounding against his ribs as his nimble fingers sought out the accursed device that repeatedly screeched out that name, the one he'd hoped to keep under wraps, especially from Annie. He quickly answered and hung up, hoping Annie would forgive him like she always did. He could almost taste the disbelief rolling off her in waves.

**

* * *

Little Lion Man by Mumford and Sons**

"I'm so sorry, Annie. It's not what you think, I swear. Please, just hear me out-," Auggie pleaded softly.

"Auggie, you promised. You promised me you'd be careful! How could you do this to me, after all the things you said…" her voice broke off, fading quiet sobs. He reached towards her voice in an attempt to comfort her bleeding heart. Instead he was met with a sharp slap and the slamming of his front door. He clenched his out stretched hand, throwing himself against the closest wall.

"Damn it! Damn it all! Jesus Christ… Damn it!" His fist connected with the wall repeatedly, his unseeing eyes dampened with oncoming tears. Slowly, he sunk to the ground, allowing his head to rest against his bent knees. "I'm sorry, Annie. I really fucked it up this time, didn't I…"

* * *

**Impossible by Anberlin**

Annie sat back, her hazel eyes carefully scanning his face as he slept peacefully beside her on silken sheets. Her brow crinkled as she spotted the dark circles under his eyes. She reached forward and gently stroked his cheek, marveling at how soft it felt. Suddenly, Annie wondered how she had managed to claim him when he had had a sea of women surrounding him, begging for his attention. Her hands began to quiver, her lips trembling and her eyes watering. She quietly ducked under his arms, moving herself as close as she could get to him without waking his slumbering figure. Tears slid from her cheeks to his bare chest, slowly forming shining puddles.

"Annie? Annie, are you crying? What's the matter, hun?" His deep voice instantly calming her nerves.

"Did you know that you're beautiful, Auggie?"

He chuckled. "Honestly, Annie, I don't think anyone's ever described me as beautiful before. What's on your mind?"

She shook her head slowly, burrowing deeper into chest.

"Annie, won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Auggie, the things you do to me… just being around you, or just lying here like this… it just seems impossible to me. You seem impossible to figure out…"

"Annie, hun, you're not really making much sense. But I think I get what you're uh… well, what you're thinking and trust me, you're the most important thing in my life. I would give anything to stay with you for the rest of time."

"Auggie, that's impossible."

"I know."

* * *

**Before It Breaks by Brandi Carlile**

Annie had spent her fair share of sleepless nights working late at the DPD. However, those weren't the only sleepless night she'd spent. The others took place in her bed, wondering when her heart would finally break. Ben had left her with only a note and some serious abandonment issues. She'd thought she'd be over it by now. Instead, she lay in the darkened room, wondering when her mind would finally let her body just break down and fall to pieces.

But then… then there was Auggie. He was her light in the dark, her best friend and now… now, what exactly was he? She'd told him about everything and finally she felt that maybe, just maybe she'd be able to get through this. With Auggie by her side, she could tell that she was better than when Ben had left her. She'd learned from her mistakes and now…? Well, all she could say was thank god she wasn't dreaming.

* * *

**The Time Is Now by Asha Ali**

She was hyperventilating by now, she just knew it. Auggie had taken her out to eat after particularly rough mission and somehow, they'd ended up rather drunk, him more so than her, and after stumbling out of the bar around 2AM she'd managed to find herself imprisoned by Auggie's arms. It was dark and they were in an ally and he had his arms just above her shoulders right next to her head and, my God, she was amazed she hadn't fainted yet.

"Annie…" Her name falling from his drunken lips sent shivers up her spine and suddenly, she knew that now was the time. Hell, they were both drunk shitless and she was still amazed they'd managed to stay standing this long.

"The time is now, Annie. The time is now…" She chanted in her mind. She sucked in a big gulp of air, her breath only hitching slightly as his face moved closer to hers.

"Auggie…" he tilted his head slightly, letting her know he was listening. "I… I think I'm in love with you…"

* * *

**The Adventure by Angeles and Airwaves**

The explosion knocked Annie off her feet, her knees skidding across the rough cement and she scrambled back up and stumbled around a building and into an ally.

"Annie? Annie? Annie, are you there? Annie, answer me!" his baritone voice came through clearly, comforting her slightly as she gasped for air. Her fingers scrabbled with the ragged brick wall behind her, attempting to steady herself.

"Auggie…" She managed to choke out, her voice horse and rough. She cleared her throat and began again. "Auggie."

"Annie! Are you hurt? What happened? No, wait, don't answer that, I know what happened. Are you hurt anywhere?" Auggie's voice was laced with anxiety and fear.

"No… Yes, but I think I'm okay. Please tell me you're working on getting me home in one piece."

"Shit… Annie, how bad is it? Can you run, get someplace safe?" His voice even higher strung that it was before. She could almost see him, his brows knitted together in concentration and frustration.

"I'll be fine. What's Plan B, since Plan A seems to have been blown to pieces, literally?"

"Annie… we don't really have a Plan B. But don't worry, we're working on it. Think of it as an adventure. We'll get you out as soon as we can."

Annie groaned quietly. "Well, don't lollygag. I'd prefer not to get shot at more than twice in one day."

"Annie, listen to me. I'll be with you every step of the way, all the way home. Trust me, okay?"

"…Okay. I trust you."

* * *

**Dog Days Are Over by Florence and The Machine**

Finally. This was what she had been waiting for. _This_ was the moment she'd needed for so long after Sri Lanka. She responded with vigor, her lips crashing into his with passion, leaving her with a sense of euphoria. _Finally._There was no turning back after this. All her abandonment issues were washed down the drain. This was it.

"Auggie…" she murmured against his lips. She could feel him grinning before she pulled away to gaze into his unseeing eyes. Those sleepless nights of tossing and turning over Ben followed by agonizing days of false happiness were over. Those dark days were done and over with. She grinned before crushing her lips against his once more.

"Auggie…"

* * *

**Brand New Day by Ryan Star**

The buzzing of her alarm followed by a familiar groan to her right brought a sleepy smile to her lips. A thump and the rustling of sheets accompanied by a warm set of lips pressed against hers sent a jolt of glee and adrenaline through her system. Annie groggily peered out from beneath heavy lids into the sightless eyes of the man she loved.

"Good morning, Darling," He grinned cheekily at her. Shutting her eyes once more, Annie nuzzled her face into Auggie's firm chest, sighing sleepily as he began stroking her hair.

"Is it really morning already, Aug?"

"Either that or your alarm is conspiring against us by depriving us of much needed sleep. Your pick." She laughed at that, kissing his collar bone before raising her head to meet his lips in a sweet and gentle kiss.

Today was the start of a brand new day.

* * *

**Home by The Goo Goo Dolls**

She saw through his mask, the many layers of protection he'd built to keep others out. The people he'd known before were like empty faces. But her… she saw him for who he really was, for who he had been and for who he was now. That night he lay in bed staring unseeingly up into oblivion. He needed her. He needed to tell her before it was too late. His hands fumbled with the phone, his fingers punching in her number, one he's made a point of memorizing. He waited for two rings before she answered.

"Auggie?" her voice sounded tired and he instantly realized his mistake.

"Annie, sorry, I woke you didn't I?" She groaned in response. "Look, I know it's late but there's something I need to tell you."

"And I'm assuming it can't wait till morning?" She sounded more awake, alert now that he'd gotten her attention.

"Annie… I…" He fumbled over his words, suddenly unable to speak.

"Auggie?" She sounded confused, almost anxious.

He sighed. "Annie, you took down my defenses. Of all the people that I've ever known, it was you. You see me for who I am and when you're not around I… I feel lost. I know you probably don't want to hear this at 3AM in the morning but I needed to tell you." There was a pregnant pause from the other line. "Annie…?" A loud rapping on his front door startled him so much he dropped the phone. Grabbing it he called her name into the receiver once more.

"Open the door, Auggie."

* * *

**I know a bunch of these are really short but hey, its hard to write a drabble in four minutes! Hope you all like, reviews are appreciated! :) Oh, and if any of these drabbles strike your fancy, let me know and I'll try writing a one shot on the topic... and maybe, if you're lucky, I'll write a multi-chapter fic on it. :D Oh, one more thing! If I really feel like it, I might do this again with different songs and make it a multi-chapter fic with... multiple drabbles in each chapter? Does that even makes sense? :/ **

**~Kara~**


End file.
